1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element for retaining the front portion of a boot on a ski, i.e., a front ski binding.
More specifically, the invention relates to a retaining element with asymmetrical release, i.e., whose parameters for releasing the boot are different depending on the direction in which the boot biases the retaining jaw.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In a known fashion, a front retaining element includes a retaining jaw that is maintained in a centered position on the ski by an elastic return device. In response to the forces exerted by the boot, the jaw is capable of moving laterally from either side of this aligned position until enabling the release of the boot.
It is also known that a skier""s knee can withstand a higher torsional force of the leg if the foot is driven outward; conversely, the knee is more fragile if the foot is driven toward the other foot. These torsional forces translate into a lateral force exerted by the front portion of the boot on the jaw.
To take His into account, constructions of a front retaining element with asymmetrical release have been proposed. Such constructions have been disclosed in particular in the patent documents FR 1 503 847, FR 1 503 848, FR 1 503 849, EP 785 002, EP 785 003, and EP 807 454.
An object of the invention is to provide a new mode of construction of an element for retaining the front portion of a boot which has an asymmetrical lateral release mode of operation.
This new mode applies to a construction of an abutment which is said to have an anchor. In the language of the invention, such an anchor is a movable connecting element located between the jaw and its return spring which is maintained in support against two retaining abutments located on both sides of the line of action of the spring, and which the jaw drives in a movement relative to either one of these two abutments, depending on its moving direction.
A return mechanism with an anchor is described, for example, in the patent documents EP 271 694, DE 196 35 681, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,414, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference thereto in their entireties.
The retaining element according to the invention includes a body and a retaining jaw that are generally symmetrical with respect to a longitudinal and vertical median plane, the jaw being laterally movable on both sides of a central position toward which it is biased by a return spring housed in the body, the return spring being connected to the jaw by an anchor having two lateral arms and a central strap and a central fork having two teeth, the spring being connected to the central strap, and elastically maintaining the arms of the anchor in support against two retaining pins affixed to the body, the jaw having a median pin engaged between the two teeth of the fork which drives the fork during its lateral displacement.
At least one of the elements of the anchor, which are the arms, the strap and the fork, is asymmetrical with respect to the longitudinal and vertical median plane defined by the body and the jaw.